


A Little Piece of Heaven

by dean_needs_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gay, M/M, POV Dean, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_needs_cas/pseuds/dean_needs_cas
Summary: Set in s5e3. Where Destiel began.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why won’t this damn blood come out?” Dean asked himself. He cleaned off the rag, and jumped at the sight of his friend.  
“God! Don’t do that!”  
“Hello, Dean.” Cas looked ominous as usual. Cas himself, looked as usual as possible. In that damn trench coat.  
I turned around to face him. Our faces just a few inches apart. I glanced at his lips. Why did I do that? I mean, I’m not gonna ignore the fact that he has amazing looking lips but. No. What am I doing?  
“Cas, we’ve talked about this.” I looked down. I tried to look like I wasn’t just looking at his lips. “Personal space.”  
Cas takes a small step back. “My apologies.” He mutters, nodding. I grabbed my jacket and shook the incident off.  
“How did you find me? I thought I was flying below the angel radar.” I asked, knowing that I had to talk or else there was no talking.  
“You are. Bobby told me where you were.” I rolled my eyes. Of course Bobby told him.  
Cas looked around the room. “Where’s Sam?”  
I took a deep breath, and put on my jacket. “Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while.” I didn’t want to talk about it, so I quickly changed the subject. “So, did you find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?” I look Cas straight in the eyes.  
“No, I haven’t found him. That’s why I’m here. I need your help.” Cas looked serious. He always looked so damn serious.  
I rolled up my jacket sleeves. “With what, God hunt? Not interested.”  
Cas looks away. “It’s not God. It’s someone else.” I looked at him suspiciously. Why would he be looking for anyone else but God at this point?  
I gave up. “Who?” I asked. I wanted to help my friend, even if it might get me killed. That’s what this job entitled.  
Cas steps forward to stand right in front of me. His normal, musky smell overpowered me. “It’s an archangel. The one who killed me.”  
I gave him a ‘really?????’ look. “Excuse me?”  
“His name is Raphael.”  
I glance my eyes away for a second. “You were wasted by a Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel?” I was very skeptic of Cas at this point.  
Cas pleaded subtly with his eyes. “I’ve heard whispers that he’s walking the Earth. This is a rare opportunity.”  
“For what, revenge?” I attempted to chuckle, but the power of Cas overtook me and I couldn’t.  
Cas was angry at my comeback. “Information.” He spat.  
I walked away. Him overpowering me was just a little much at that point. “So you think if you find this dude, he’s just gonna spill God’s address?” I went to go clean my knife off.  
Cas was pissed. He kept his stance, even though I had walked behind him. “Yes.” He replies. “Because we are going to trap him and interrogate him.” Cas still talks if I were in front of him.  
I look back at him, very skeptically. My eyes may have wandered down to his ass. I focused them back. “You’re serious about this.” Cas finally turns around to face me.  
“Yes.” He is serious. So damn serious.  
I walk over to Cas, knife still in hand. “So what, I’m Thelma and you’re Louise and we’re just gonna hold hands and sail off this cliff together?” I laughed at that remark. Cas did not understand. He never understands my jokes and references. I wish he would. I showed the sad in my face, so I walked behind him once again. Cas tried to figure out what the remark meant. “Give me one good reason why I should do this.”  
Cas faces me with despair in his face. “Because you’re Michael’s vessel and no angel will dare harm you.” It showed that Cas didn’t want to say that.  
I look at him. “Oh, so I’m your bullet shield.”  
Cas looked with pleading eyes, and somehow pleading lips. “I need your help…” I questioned why just my help, then my question was answered. “...because you are the only one who’ll help me.” I looked at his wanting lips. He looked straight into my eyes, and said, “Please.”  
I looked down at his tie, and thought about ripping it off of him. I smiled at that, and I didn’t know why. My eyes went up his neck, slowly, and I thought about making it mine. I looked into his eyes. “All right, fine.” I replied. Then, a thought appeared in my head.  
I’m not gay! What am I thinking about?! Am I seriously thinking about…?! No! I can’t think about that!  
“Where is he?” I asked.  
“Maine.” Cas seemed relieved that I was willing to help. He knows exactly what to do to make me say yes. “Lets go.” He lifted his fingers to fly us there. I backed up.  
“Whoa, whoa.”  
“What?”  
“Last time you zapped me someplace I didn’t poop for a week!” Cas looked confused. “We’re driving.”

Driving to Maine with Cas in the passenger seat felt weird. More than weird but just plain awkward. I kept having these thoughts that I never thought would cross my mind. I kept thinking about me and Cas. Doing some not so friend stuff. I knew it was so wrong, but I knew it would feel so right.  
Stop thinking about it!  
But not just because I’m having these stupid thoughts in my head, but because I’m used to Sam being the passenger. Cas wouldn’t even try to pick the music. But finally, we got to Maine. 

We got out of the Impala in front of a police station. I was dressed in my FBI suit, whereas Cas was dressed exactly like he always is.  
“We’re here why?” I asked.  
“A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel.” Cas was always so. damn. serious. Why couldn’t he lighten up once in a blue moon?  
“And he still had eyes?” After Cas didn’t laugh at my joke, I continued with the investigation. At least Sam would give a disapproving look. “All right, what’s the plan?”  
Cas shrugged his shoulders. “We’ll tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord.” He said it so seriously. He wasn’t joking. “Then the officer will tell us where the angel is.”  
“Serious? Gonna walk in there, tell him the truth?”  
“Why not?”  
“Because,” I dug in my pocket for Cas’s fake badge. “We’re humans. And when humans want something,” I stuck the badge in his trenchcoat. “Really, really bad,” I buttoned the top button of his shirt. “We lie.” I straightened his tie.  
“Why?” He asks. His lips only a foot away from mine.  
I stared at his chest for a second longer than I really should’ve. Then, came up with a funny, quirky thing to say. Just like I always do. “Because that’s how you become president.”  
I walk away, and I huffed. That conversation was way too much up in my personal space.


	2. Chapter 2

“Deputy Framingham?” We walked up to the Deputy.   
“Hi.” Cas says with his serious tone of voice.   
I grabbed my badge and showed it to the deputy. “Alonzo Mosely, FBI. This is my partner, Eddie Moscone.” I looked at Cas. He was standing there, not doing anything. I looked at him urging him to bring out his badge. “Also FBI.” I put a little tone in it.   
Cas then realized what he had to do, and looked nervous. He quickly pulls out his badge. Upside down. I pull it out of his hand and put it right side up. Smiling a face of discern. I then realized the deputy was looking suspicious.   
“He’s, uh- He’s new.” I explained. Then got right down to business. “Mind if we ask you a few questions?”  
Cas, at this point, was examining his badge. The deputy nodded, and began walking into his office. “Yeah, sure. Talk here, though.” Pointing to his right ear. “Hearing’s all blown to hell in this one.” Pointing to his left ear.   
“That happen recently?” I asked.   
“Yeah. Gas station thing.” The deputy responded. “Why you’re here, isn’t it?” The deputy looked at us, waiting for a response.   
“Yes, it is. Ahem.” I agreed with him, just for the case. We all sat down, and began the real business. “You mind just running us through what happened?”  
The deputy sat back in his chair. “A call came in, disturbance out at the Pump n’ Go on Route 4.”  
“What kind of disturbance?” I ask.   
“Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn’t seen it myself. We’re talking a riot. Full-scale.”   
“How many?” Cas just sat there. Not asking anything. Which was surprising, and it actually helped not blow our cover.   
“Thirty, forty. In all-out, kill-or-be-killed combat.” I glanced at Cas for a second. Running my mind through the case.   
“Any idea what set them off?”  
The deputy began to shake his head before Cas could interrupt. “It’s angels and demons, probably.” The deputy looks at Cas like he was about to flip. Cas looked at the deputy too. “They’re skirmishing all over the globe.”  
“Come again?” The deputy asked, then looked at Dean. “What did he say?”  
“Nothing.” Dean says, at the same time Cas happens to say “Demons.”. Then they did it once more, to sooth the deputy that nothing was askew.   
“Demons. You know, drink, adultery. We all have our demons, Walt. Right?” I laughed it off like we didn’t almost blow our cover.  
The deputy didn’t like us anymore, I could tell. He gave in though, saying “I guess.” Staring at Cas.   
I stared distinctively at Cas, to show him how much he was going to be in trouble if he blew the case.   
“Anyway, what happened next?” I replied, my eyes coming back up to the deputy. My mind getting back on the case.  
“Freaking explosion, that’s what.” The deputy answered. “Oh, they said it was one of those underground gas tanks but I don’t think so.”  
“Why not?” I retaliated. We were getting to the bottom of the case today.   
“It wasn’t your usual fireball. It was-”  
“Pure white.” Cas interrupted. The deputy stared Cas down.   
“Yeah. Gas station was leveled. Everyone was…. It was just horrible.” The deputy answered. The mood had went from creepy Cas knowing everything to dark and dismal and, well, me. “Then I see this one guy, kneeling there...real focused-like. Not a damn scratch on him.”  
“You know him?”  
“Donnie Finnerman. Mechanic there.”  
“And let me guess. He just vanished into thin air?”  
“Uh, no, Kolchak. He’s down at St. Pete’s.” I probably looked bewildered. I was barely ever wrong. But then again, we got a lead.   
Cas looks over to me, and repeats what the deputy had said. “St. Pete’s.”  
“Thank you.” I said, sarcastically. Not breaking eye-contact. 

“I take it that’s not Raphael anymore.” We had went to the hospital to follow up on the case. There was a man hunched over in a wheelchair, staring out the window in his room.   
“Just an empty vessel.” Cas responds. We’re looking in the window of the hospital room, while we stood in the hallway.   
“So this is what I’m lookin’ at if Michael jumps my bones?”  
“No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It’ll be far worse for you.” I look away from the man sitting in the room. That terrified me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! The next chapter, without giving anything away, is amazing, and I hope you guys really like it. It gets more in depth with the characters, if you know what I mean, soo it's gonna be great! Love yall! Akf!  
> Btw HAPPY PRIDE MONTH


	3. Chapter 3

We’re in an old house. The windows were shattered, the paint chipped. And no electricity. Which meant dark and gloomy. I was reading a passage from a book, set it down, and saw Cas in front of me. Looking at the house.  
“Where’ve you been?” I asked, trying to keep the gruffiness in my voice.  
“Jerusalem.”  
“Oh, how was it?” I joked. He didn’t even smile.  
“Arid.” He sets an old bottle down on the desk. Cultural. Nice.   
“What is that?”   
“It’s oil. It’s very special and very rare.” Cas seemed bothered. I wondered why. Cas sat down.   
“Great, we’re gonna trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?”  
“No.” Is all I hear from Cas.  
“So this ritual of yours, when’s it gotta go down?” I needed the conversation to keep moving. Cas was bothered and I wanted to get to the end of it. Even though he is a damn angel of the Lord and probably won’t ever tell how he’s feeling to anyone.   
“Sunrise.”  
“You keep saying we’re gonna trap this guy. Isn’t that like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?”  
“No, it’s harder.”  
I looked down at my feet. There was no chance that either one of us would make it out alive, this Raphael guy is a really powerful angel thats gonna take down a really small angel and a frickin hunter!  
“So do we have any chance of surviving this?” I asked.   
“You do.” Cas looks straight in my eyes. I take it as I’m about to lose my best friend. I step back a little, taking it all in.   
“Odds are you’re a dead man tomorrow?”  
“Yes.”  
All I can mutter after that is “Oh.”. There’s no more words to be said. I was going to lose my best friend. The one who gripped me tight and raised me from perdition. And now he was going to be a dead man. I walked behind Cas. Not wanting to show him my pain that was being caused by this conversation. I try to lift the conversation, so I tried something.   
“Well, last night on Earth. What are your plans?”   
“I just thought I’d sit here quietly.” I looked around this dump. Stay here? All night? I’d rather not.   
“Dude. Come on. Anything? Hm? Booze, women?” Cas looked flustered for a moment, and looked away from me. It made me think maybe he doesn’t want to go out because he’d end up…. I get it now.   
“You have been with a woman before, right? Or an angel, at least?” Cas scratched the back of his neck. He was definitely bothered. And flustered, still. “You’ve never been up there doing cloud seeding?”  
“Look, I’ve never had occasion, okay?”  
A bad, bad thought came into my head then. I shrugged at Cas’s response and just answered, “All right.”  
I walked over to the desk that was beside Cas. I was standing, Cas was still sitting. I then began to speak.   
“There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. And so are we.” WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY?  
I grabbed Cas by the hand, and pulled him out of the chair. He was attempting to figure out what was happening.   
I dropped his hand, and grasped his face in a longing embrace. It felt like one second I was actually in this gloomy house, and the next I was literally on the sun. It felt like everything surrounding me was bright, and it didn’t help that our bodies were giving off way more heat than normal.   
Cas was stone solid. He didn’t move. I think he was in shock. Oh, I hoped he was just in shock.   
I pulled away. My lips immediately wanting more. I looked down at my feet. “I’m sorry, Cas.”  
He didn’t say anything. I looked up.   
He wasn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a love/hate relationship with this chapter, I do. I didn't like how Cas left, but you'll see it all tie together soon!   
> Love yall! AKF


	4. Chapter 4

I had went back to the motel. I didn’t feel well. I wanted to find Cas. I wanted to apologize for messing up our friendship. Cas clearly didn’t want me. Why would Cas even want me? He’s an angel of the damn Lord! He’s a celestial being! He doesn’t have time for some guy as bad as me.   
I felt like shit. I felt worthless. I felt like even Sam wouldn’t want to come back. I didn’t even want to do a case, but I knew it would be the only way to get me back on my feet after such a rejection.  
So, I found a demon case. I knew I shouldn’t really go on it alone, but it was the only way nowadays.   
I got in the Impala, and I drove to Rochester. It was nice, just driving out on the open road. I tried to push the thoughts out of my head.   
He thought about how Cas’s lips felt on his, even if they weren’t moving. He thought about how Cas looked when he did it. He probably looked scared. He probably was terrified. He probably didn’t know what to do. I really wished he would’ve known what to do. I really wished he didn’t just pop out. He knows how much I hate that.   
I pulled into a motel for a night. I’d go after the demons in the morning. But for now, he was gonna get a few hours of needed rest. 

I picked the lock of an apartment where the demons were supposed to be. The apartment seemed empty, so I went to the bedrooms to make sure.   
I walked in a bedroom, and there a girl was bound and gagged on the bed. Not in a sexual way. She was screaming. I couldn’t tell what she was saying.   
I put my gun back in my waistband, took my pocket knife out, and cut her free. That’s when I was captured by a bunch of black eyed bitches. She ran, getting my hint.  
That’s when I started kicking and punching. I got free, and took three down. But it seemed like it doubled with every kill I made. There were so many. I was backed against the wall with my blade. Trying to kill them all.   
Then, they all fell to the ground.   
And there was only one left standing other than me. It was Cas.  
I couldn’t believe it. Cas was actually in front of me. It seemed like an eternity since I had seen him.   
I remembered the last time we saw each other. My head slowly fell, feeling defeated. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?! We were on a damn case! We were trying to kill the person who killed ME! I was trying to be serious and all you can do is let your boyish instincts kick in! I knew I should never have left heaven and rebelled against my brothers and sisters for you, Dean Winchester! I knew I shouldn’t have rebuilt your body! I knew I shouldn’t of given into you dirty humans! You are more a disgrace than my father!”  
Cas stared me in my eyes when I lifted my head. I only lifted my head to see if he was still here, since the last time he decided to just poof. Cas looked pissed. More pissed than I’ve ever seen him.   
He pushes me against the wall, with his hand to my neck. And in an instant, Cas’s lips were on mine again. Cas made sure I stayed on the wall. Cas knew how to work his lips. He was an amazing kisser. His angelic side was definitely showing.   
Cas maneuvered into my mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. Cas strengthened his grip on my neck, and pulled away his lips. He whispered in my ear, his breath on my earlobe. “If you ever do that again, Dean Winchester, so help me I’ll throw you back in the pit. Myself.” Cas’s eyes were blue, darkened with anger.   
And he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IT FINALLY HAPPENED  
> sorry i really love this fic, that I wrote, like weeks ago, and just now fangirling over  
> anyways next chapter just a heads up, its real sad, then it gets a little better.   
> Hang in there! More Destiel on the way!  
> Love yall! AKF


	5. Chapter 5

Cas came back a few weeks later. Sammy was back with me. And I’m pretty sure he came back for Sam, not for me.   
It seemed like he was avoiding me. Like he was still angry with me. But what did the angry kissing mean then?  
Oh listen to me, I sound like a chick.   
“Hey, Cas. What’s up?” Sam asked, when Cas had appeared in the corner. Cas avoided eye contact with me.  
“Sam. Jesse, the child you are hunting, needs to be killed. He is a spawn of a human and demon. He has demon superhuman abilities. He needs to be taken care of.” Cas responds, quickly. He doesn’t make eye contact with either me or Sammy.   
“Cas, you alright?” Sam asks.   
“Yes. I am fine. I must leave now.” But before he can pull away, I grab his arm. Cas looks at me bewildered, and pissed. Not as much as the last time, but definitely pissed.   
“Stay.” I say. I see most of the anger leave his face. He’s still annoyed though. Definitely.   
“Cas. What’s wrong?” Sam asks, wanting answers to why we were acting so weird.   
“Sam. Can you leave us alone for a little while? You know, profound bond. I think I can get through to him.” I look back at Cas with a pleading look on my face.   
I dig in my pocket with the hand that’s not holding Cas’s hand. I throw the key to the Impala to Sam. “Take care of her or so help me.”  
Sammy left. Now it was just me and Cas. I pulled Cas over to the bed. I looked in his eyes.   
“Man. I fucked up, alright? I just want you to stop being so pissed at me all the time.” I wanted to say a lot of things, but that’s all I could think of.   
“Dean.” His tone was demanding. His tone showed me not to mess with him anymore.   
“Cas just listen. Okay? You should know that I’ve been thinking about his for a while. I was just given the opportunity and I took it. And if you don’t want that, fine with me. I’ve dealt with worse. Just...please...stop being angry.” I looked into his eyes for his forgival. I didn’t find it.  
“Dean. I warned you. Let me go.” Cas tried to pop out again.   
“Cas, just stay. Can we just talk about this without you being so pissed? I’m tryna get you to understand.” I pleaded.  
Cas looked into my soul. Deep. Down to wear he pulled it up from Hell. I felt a little bit satisfied that Cas was even looking at me again.   
“Dean! I can’t do this! You know I can’t!” Cas walked away from me. Throwing his arms up in anger.   
“Why not?” I stayed sitting on the bed. My voice wasn’t angry. My voice was understanding, and pleading.   
“I never should’ve trusted a human! I never should’ve built you back! You turned out just like the rest of creation! Selfish and...and human!” Cas continued to yell and hurt me more.   
Cas was heated up, and pacing around the room with his arms being thrown into the air. I continued to sit on the bed, and take this beating. Cas looked really hot right now, his lips continuing to move. His hair being completely mussed. His eyes darkened.   
He walked over to me. “What do you have to say for yourself, then, Dean?” Looking down on me. I liked the position of us, to be completely honest. He was pissed. Completely pissed. His mind must’ve been a mess.   
“Cas. Can’t you feel it too?”  
“I’m a fucking angel! I can’t feel anything!” He retaliates. I could’ve sworn he just glanced at my lips.   
“Cas, you say we always have a profound bond…” But I couldn’t even finish my thought, because I was being forced down onto the bed by a body. Cas’s lips were on mine. Angrily. He was hungry for me. I could tell just by the way his lips fought with mine. My legs were over the side of the bed, and I was on my back.   
Cas was on top. He brought his legs up, actually one leg in one particular location. My eyes flew open the second his leg came up. But then, I melted back into the kiss.   
And then he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's another chapter! I'm glad you guys are actually liking it!   
> Love yall! AKF


	6. Chapter 6

It was a week later when Cas came back. He still didn’t look at me. When Sam asked me what was wrong with Cas, I just told him that Cas wouldn’t tell me. But Cas became much better at hiding it.   
I looked up from my bed. I had felt another presence beside me. It was the middle of the day, and I had taken a much needed nap. I wasn’t feeling well, I kept thinking about how I just got rejected by the best kisser in the world. I really liked me with Cas. And Cas on top. And just...Cas.  
“Hello, Dean.”  
“Ah, Cas. Hey, what’s up buddy?” I looked up at him. He felt different today. He felt still pissed, but like he was starting to forgive me.   
“Stop thinking like you are.”  
“You...you read my thoughts?” I was appalled. I had no privacy with this guy, not at all. I wonder how many times he’s read my thoughts. Lets hope he just didn’t step in on my thoughts in the shower.   
“Yes, Dean. And I didn’t like them. You...you are good enough for me.”  
“No, I’m not. I’ll never be good enough for a damn angel of the Lord. I’ll always just be some hunter.” I responded. I had sat on the edge of my bed, and I hung my head low.   
“Dean. Have you ever wondered why I pulled you out of the pit?”  
“No? Should I of?”  
“I pulled you out because I chose your body before you were born. I am your guardian angel, Dean. I was supposed to save you for Michael. But instead, I was saving you for myself.”  
I looked up at him. Questioning what that meant. What did he want from me? I’m still not good enough for him, so I don’t know why he’s trying to make me feel better.   
“Dean. You have to stop thinking that I’m not...being with you...because you’re not good enough for me. I’m still enraged that you almost shot my chances with Raphael just because you wanted to...kiss me. But, it’s not the reason I won’t be with you.” Cas explains this all to me, like I have a blade to my heart, about to go out.   
“Then what’s the reason, Cas. You’re killin’ me here.”  
“Because it’s forbidden. And it’s...it’s taboo.” I didn’t like that I liked the sound of that. I won’t say it didn’t get me interested.   
“Cas. I want you. I need you.”  
“It’s not the time.”  
And he poofed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my gaybies!  
> I've already posted today but yall are nice so heres a short chapter.   
> Dean. You are enough for Cas.  
> My gaybies. You are enough.  
> Love yall! AKF


	7. Chapter 7

A month went by without any sign of Cas. I kept praying to him, but he would never come. Was he still angry with me? Did he not want to even be friends anymore? Was he no longer apart of Team Free Will?  
“Where has Cas been?!” I came storming in the motel. Sam whips his head around.  
“What do you mean where’s Cas been? He was just here the other day.” Sam responds.  
“Cas wasn’t here the other day! He hasn’t been around for a month!” I yelled.  
“Hello, Dean.”  
“Cas!” I may have exclaimed. I was not proud of that, not at all. Sam and Cas looked at me strangely.  
“Hey, Cas. Can we talk?” I said, hopefully getting those faces off Sam and Cas. Sam just grabbed the keys, and told me he was getting food.  
“Why haven’t you been around?”  
“I have been around, Dean. Just not around you…” Cas looked away from me. He couldn’t look in my eyes.  
“Cas, damnit. Don’t give me that. I need you Cas. Can you just stop popping out for weeks at a time?”  
“Dean. I can’t do this.”  
“But what about your stupid profound bond crap? What did that ever mean?” I had almost given up on trying with him. He was hard to get to.  
“Although it is true that we share a profound bond, it does not mean that we can have anything happen.” Cas responses.  
I look down at my feet. That meant nothing could happen. I knew this was always a possibility, but I wouldn’t let myself believe it.  
“...I’m sorry…” I answer, quietly.  
Cas looked at me, he was sad. I could tell. He looked into my eyes, wondering why I was so sad. Cas looked at my lips, more like stared.  
Cas stepped towards me, and his lips brushed mine. I stepped back. I didn’t want to. But I did.  
“Cas...you don’t have to do this. Especially out of pity.” I looked away from him. I couldn’t bear to see him.  
“Dean...I’m not doing it out of pity. I’ve...I’ve thought about it as well. I told myself it could not happen, mostly because of all the women you go out with...I thought you were straight, Dean.” Cas was surprisingly calm. My mind was going a thousand miles an hour.  
“Cas…” Is all I could answer. Cas comes up to me, and gingerly puts his lips against mine.  
I could stay here forever. Forever and Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote the ending to this...and I was gonna post it like it is. But I think this needs an extra chapter before the ending. I'm gonna go write it. It's gonna be really good.   
> Love yall! AKF


	8. Chapter 8

His lips brushed against mine. “What…?” I had dozed off after a little doing it with Cas. He awoke me, but kissing me. I liked waking up like this.   
“Shh.” Cas answered, and curled up behind me, being the bigger spoon. I rolled over to face him, placing a hand on his chest.   
“I love you. I can’t keep it in any longer. I love you, Cas. And I need to be with you, forever. Let’s get out of hunting. Let’s go get a house. Let’s...go to Canada and get married. Gay marriage isn’t legal, is it?”  
“Dean…” I wondered if he was about to say no, he sounded like he was. “Let’s do it. Let’s go away. Let’s get away from everything. I’m...I’m done with being an angel of the Lord. I want to be mortal. All for you.” He kissed my forehead, and then put his forehead up to mine.   
“Really? You’d do that? All for me?”  
“Of course I would. I pulled you out of the pit, I rebelled against Heaven, I did it all. All of it for you, Dean. You are the reason I did everything against my brothers and sisters. I love you, Dean. I’ve loved you since the moment I grabbed your shoulder in Hell. I would do anything for you. Anything you would ever ask.”  
“Cas.” I snuggled closer to him. “I love you...so much. I don’t know how I could ever be without you. I...I feel like I’m Heaven when I’m with you.”  
“Gi chis en saga malpirgi.” Cas sighed, and looked down at me. “Dean, you’re tired. Close your eyes, en piripson.” Cas answered.  
I lifted my head to look into his eyes. “What does all that mean?”  
“I said ‘You are my whole life’. And then I called you my heaven. Now go to sleep. You need it.”  
And I fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post the last chapter tonight cuz i gotta do some stupid online summer school cuz I "failed" classes. Its so much bs. Anyways, I think I'm probably done writing for a while. Ill see yall soon, maybe.  
> Love yall. AKF


	9. Chapter 9

“What the hell?” My eyes open, and I’m on a cold table with a white sheet covered over me.   
I see a door, and I get up. My legs felt dead. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. I kicked it a few times. Wouldn’t budge.   
I looked around the room. There was nothing in it except the cold table. A few minutes later, the door opened.   
It was Sammy, with his gun drawn.   
“Dean??” Sammy was so surprised to see me.   
“What the hell happened? Where am I?” I yelled. I was so confused, I couldn’t comprehend whatever was happening.   
“Dean...you...you were dead. Raphael killed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. This is how it ends.   
> I hope you guys are suffering like I am.   
> Love yall. AKF.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so plzzz send this to all your friends if you like it! It'll really help me! Thanks! :))


End file.
